


nobody else but the two of us here

by so_hello



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hello/pseuds/so_hello
Summary: Эдди видит, как Бак целует другого парня, и ему это совсем не нравится
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 11





	nobody else but the two of us here

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nobody else but the two of us here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111371) by [soberqueerinthewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberqueerinthewild/pseuds/soberqueerinthewild). 



Конечно, Эдди не гомофоб. По крайней мере, он уверен, что не гомофоб. Ему тридцать, он уже два года живёт в Лос-Анжелесе, и часто общается с самыми разными представителями ЛГБТ сообщества. В прошлом году он был на свадьбе двух парней, с которыми служил, и даже расплакался немного, потому что церемония была очень красивой и трогательной. Несколько раз в месяц они с Кристофером ужинают у Хен и Карен. И всё это время у Эдди не было проблем. Ну, или он _думает_ , что проблем не было. Эдди проигрывает в голове каждый раз, когда он видел однополые пары и их проявления привязанности, и не может припомнить ни одного случая, когда он ощущал какой-либо дискомфорт. Так что Эдди не может понять, почему, чёрт возьми, всё внутри него сжалось, и он почувствовал тошноту, когда увидел Бака, целующимся с каким-то парнем в машине перед сменой две недели назад.

***

Сначала он списал это на удивление. Эдди готов признать, что был слегка растерян месяц назад, когда случайно подслушал, как Бак говорил с Хен о предстоящем свидании и использовал мужские местоимения. Бак резко побледнел, поняв, что Эдди всё слышал. Поэтому Эдди тут же заверил его, что это не имеет никакого значения. Он задал несколько ни к чему не обязывающих вопросов и постарался вести себя как обычно. Эдди чувствовал себя немного, ну, странно, и, если быть честным, был немного обижен, потому что Бак никогда не говорил Эдди о своей бисексуальности. Они же лучшие друзья. По крайней мере, Эдди думал, что они лучшие друзья. Поэтому он отложил обиду в сторону и попытался поддержать Бака. Но всё равно Эдди волновался, что Бак не делился с этим, пока у него буквально не осталось выбора, потому что заметил какую-то скрытую враждебность, о существовании которой Эдди даже не подозревал.

Когда Эдди спросил об этом, Бак, сбивчиво и с нехарактерной для него застенчивостью, объяснил, что во время выздоровления у него было много времени на размышления, и он пришёл к выводу, что его сексуальность не такая ограниченная, как он думал раньше, и его определённо привлекают не только женщины. Эдди издал, как ему казалось, парочку подходящих для ситуации поддерживающих звуков, и, судя по тому, как Бак с облегчением улыбнулся, они закончили разговор на хорошей ноте. Факт бисексуальности Бака не беспокоил Эдди, но в течение следующих недель он обнаружил, что довольно часто думает об этом. Ему было интересно, как именно Бак всё осознал, существовал ли какой-то конкретный парень, который вызвал осознание, да и вообще, что за типаж привлекает Бака.

Получается, что сам концепт бисексуальности Бака не был для Эдди проблемой, а вот видеть лучшего друга с парнем в реальности было неприятно. Потому что, к сожалению, раздражение и тошнота из-за того поцелуя никуда не исчезли. По правде говоря, они только усилились.

***

У Эдди редко бывают свободные ночи, но на прошлой неделе Кристофер ночевал у своего друга, поэтому Эдди и Бак решили пойти в бар. Хоть Эдди и любит проводить время дома со своим сыном и лучшим другом, иногда приятно выйти и развеяться. И это был приятный вечер. Но через какое-то время он перестал быть приятным.

Сначала, когда Марк из 147 подошёл поздороваться и остался поболтать, Эдди не парился. Конечно, он бы предпочёл провести время только с Баком, потому что именно с ним ощущал себя комфортнее всего, но Марк был хорошим парнем, и Эдди не был против пропустить с ним по стаканчику. А потом Эдди заметил, как Марк придвинул свой стул чуть ближе к Баку. Как громко он смеялся над не самыми удачными шутками Бака. Как рука Марка задерживалась на плече Бака, или его пояснице, или бедре. Эдди заметил, как Марк смотрел на Бака, и, что хуже, как Бак смотрел в ответ.

Тошнота вернулась, сильнее, чем прежде, и Эдди стало тяжело следить за разговором. Он был грубым и раздражительным остаток вечера, и Бак продолжал кидать на него обеспокоенные взгляды, пока Эдди не сдался и не сказал, что хочет уйти. Желудок скрутило, когда Бак решил остаться в баре, с горящими глазами поглядывая на столик, за которым сидел Марк со своей компанией. Эдди трижды чуть не разбил свою машину, пока добирался домой, потому что был взбешён, даже не понимая из-за чего.

С той ночи его настроение неуклонно ухудшалось, а кульминацией стало это утро, когда он, заметив, как Бак улыбнулся пришедшему сообщению, сорвался на друга, сказав ему возвращаться к работе, а не пялиться в экран во время инвентаризации, которую они проводили совместно. Бак убрал телефон, обиженно взглянув на Эдди, и с того момента не сказал ему ни слова. Вполне оправданно, потому что Эдди никогда не заботило, если кто-либо из команды отвлекался, чтобы ответить на сообщение, во время рутинных заданий. Но всякий раз, когда Эдди видел, как Бак с улыбкой смотрит в телефон, он представлял, что это сообщения от Марка. Что это Марк приглашает Бака, они идут на свидание, целуются, возможно, уходят вместе домой. Эдди чувствовал себя всё отвратительнее с каждым разом, когда думал об этом.

Он провёл весь день, пытаясь понять, в чём заключается его проблема, и гомофобия – самое логичное объяснение для его поведения. И Эдди нужно найти способ справится с ней, пока это не разрушило самую важную дружбу его жизни.

***

Эдди всё ещё думает о своей непонятной, появившейся из ниоткуда, гомофобии, когда они с Кристофером приезжают к Хен и Карен на ужин. Он пытается забыть об этом, но его мозг, похоже, не может больше ни на чём сфокусироваться. Эдди наблюдает за привычной близостью Хен и Карен в течение всего вечера, и он уверен, что не испытывает никакого дискомфорта или отвращения. Это абсолютно не соответствует тому, как он ощущает себя рядом с Баком в последнее время, и чувство разочарования не оставляет его на протяжении всего ужина. Эдди понимает, что ведёт себя отстранённо и грубо, но ничего не может с этим поделать.

После того, как тарелки убраны, Кристофер и Дэнни сбегают в гостиную, чтобы поиграть в видеоигры. Карен заваривает чай, а Хен наливает ещё вина себе и Эдди, наконец, спрашивая:

«Так ты собираешься рассказать, что за фигня с тобой происходит, или нет?»

«Настолько очевидно?» – Эдди кривится.

«Да, ты не умеешь притворяться, так что выкладывай», – требует Хен.

Карен мягко добавляет:

«Если ты хочешь о чём-то поговорить, мы будем рады выслушать тебя».

Эдди кажется, что они не самые подходящие для этого разговора люди. Потому что это странно, просить своих подруг-лесбиянок помочь ему понять, гомофоб ли он. Эдди уверен, что они точно не должны брать на себя эту работу, но он, правда, не знает, с кем ещё можно это обсудить, поэтому рассказывает им всё. Он говорит о своей реакции на поцелуй Бака и того случайного парня, о Марке из 147, о том, как накричал на Бака из-за телефона этим утром, и о запутанном коктейле из отвращения, тошноты и раздражения, которые он ощущает из-за всего этого.

«Так что, да, я думаю, что у меня проявляется какая-то необъяснимая, направленная исключительно на Бака гомофобия, потому что, клянусь, я никогда такого не чувствовал по отношению к вам, или к Майклу, или к другим моим негетеросексуальным друзьям», – Эдди понимает, что бессвязно бормочет и резко замолкает. Он сидит, не решаясь посмотреть на Хен и Карен, ожидая их реакции.

Эдди не уверен, чего ждал, но точно не того, что Хен начнёт истерически смеяться. Он удивленно вскидывает голову и смотрит на Карен, которая изо всех сил пытается сдержать собственную улыбку. Они с Хен обмениваются такими же взглядами, как Эдди и Бак, когда общаются без слов. Карен первая начинает говорить, пока Хен пытается собраться и остановить свой смех.

«Прости», – мягко произносит Карен и кладет руку на плечо Эдди, смотря на него с очарованием и жалостью. – «С нашей стороны было не очень милым так смеяться. Я понимаю, что это расстраивает тебя, но не волнуйся, ты точно не гомофоб. Я уверена, дело совсем не в этом».

«Но тогда в чём? Почему мне так неприятно видеть или даже думать о Баке с парнями?» – Непонимание Эдди достигает предела и повышает голос в ответ, не в состоянии его контролировать. Он просто хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь, наконец, объяснил ему, что происходит, чтобы Эдди снова мог почувствовать себя нормальным.

«Потому что ты хочешь его трахнуть», – Хен говорит так, будто это самый очевидный ответ на простейший вопрос.

Эдди практически давится вином.

«Что? Нет!» – Он решительно качает головой. Это не может быть правдой.

«Прости», – исправляется Хен. – «Это не совсем верно. То есть верно, но помимо этого, ты, скорее всего, хочешь встречаться с ним, жениться на нём и завести ещё больше детишек. Ну, знаешь, помимо того ребенка, которого вы уже итак вместе растите».

«Но…нет…», – пытается Эдди, но ему явно не хватает убедительности. – «В смысле, я же натурал?» – он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало вопросом, но именно так и получилось.

Хен пожимает плечами, сдаваясь.

«Хорошо. Как тебе будет угодно, я умываю руки. Моя ставка в любом случае сгорела несколько месяцев назад. Я всегда недооценивала силу отрицания и компульсивной гетеросексуальности».

«Погоди, что за ста…»

«Хен, не будь такой злобной!» – прерывает его Карен, игриво ударяя Хен по руке. – «Ладно, Эдди», – примирительно добавляет она. – «Мы, конечно, можем ошибаться по поводу твоих чувств к Баку. Только ты можешь знать точно. Я понимаю, что ты хочешь выяснить, что происходит с тобой. И я действительно не думаю, что это гомофобия, но может быть ты прав, и это что-то подобное. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты провёл небольшой мысленный эксперимент. Просто представь на минуту, что Бак целует девушку. Скажем, например, что он и…как звали её звали? Али? Так вот, Бак и Али снова сошлись, и ты увидел их целующимися. Как бы ты себя чувствовал? С этим бы у тебя не возникло проблем?»

Сначала Эдди хотел ответить, что его бы это, конечно, не волновало. Он видел Бака, целующего девушек, раньше. Да, ему никогда не нравились подружки Бака, однако он не испытывал к ним отвращения. Но, чтобы удовлетворить Карен, Эдди закрывает глаза и пытается представить то, что она предложила. И как только в его голове появляется эта картинка, кровь Эдди закипает, и ему хочется что-нибудь разбить. И это сразу отражается на его лице, если судить по довольной улыбке Карен и бормочущей что-то про «ни хрена не замечающих придурков» Хен.

 _Вот чёрт_. Теперь Эдди понимает, что подруги абсолютно правы. Это не гомофобия. Это ревность. И, если подумать, это не совсем новое чувство. Конечно, не так интенсивно, но Эдди всегда раздражался, когда внимание Бака было направленно не на него. У него никогда не было такого близкого друга, как Бак, раньше. Никого, по кому бы он скучал, если его нет рядом. Никого, кто так идеально вписался бы в жизнь Эдди. Никого, кому бы Эдди так безоговорочно доверил своего ребёнка. Он предполагал, что нормально быть немного собственником в близких отношениях с другом, но испытывать слепящую ярость, едва представляя, как этот друг целует кого-то другого, точно не нормально. И определённо не гетеросексуально.

Ладно, возможно Эдди не натурал и, видимо, влюблён в своего лучшего друга. Проблема в том, что Эдди понятия не имеет, что ему делать со всей этой информацией. Так что он сдаётся на милость Хен и Карен, раз уж они так хорошо во всём разбираются.

«Окей, предположим, что вы правы…»

«Мы правы», — встревает Хен.

«…и я ревную. Что мне с этим делать?»

«Господи, Диаз, мне тебе карту нарисовать или что? Скажи ему, или поцелуй его, если хочешь, спой серенаду, и живите себе долго и счастливо. Это не так уж сложно».

«Но не будет ли слишком самонадеянно предполагать, что Бак хочет быть со мной, только потому, что теперь он встречается с мужчинами? Он, скорее всего, даже не рассматривает меня в этом свете», —Эдди немного удивлен, насколько эта идея пугает его.

Карен проделывает потрясающую работу, чтобы не выглядеть так, будто она бесконечно смеётся над ним, но Эдди всё равно замечает это в её глазах и лёгком подрагивании губ. Хен не прилагает таких усилий, расхохотавшись, перед тем, как тряхнуть головой и закатить глаза:

«Боже, тебе повезло, что ты красивый, потому что ты туповат. Этот парень смотрит на тебя глазами-сердечками с первого твоего появления в 118».

«Но…он же ненавидел меня, когда я только пришёл».

«Ага», — саркастично соглашается Хен. — «Целый день, в течение которого он пялился на тебя, пока ты тренировался, пытался впечатлить тебя, доставал, пока ты не обратил на него внимание. А к концу этого дня оказалось, между вами такая химия, что теперь вы практически неразделимы, и ни один из вас не способен сохранить отношения с девушкой больше, чем на пару недель». 

Если подумать, между Эдди и Баком действительно были, за неимением других слов, _моменты_. Когда их глаза встречались, и Эдди не мог отвести взгляд, или когда их объятия длились на пару мгновений дольше, чем обычно. И, честно говоря, не существует человека, которого Эдди хотел бы видеть больше, чем Бака, никого, с кем бы он хотел поговорить после долгого дня. Это всегда было по-другому с Баком, с самого первого дня. Может Эдди и был полным идиотом, не замечая этого так долго.

«Получается, я бисексуален?» — Это довольно странно ощущается. Ново, необычно, но необязательно неправильно.

«Да», — отвечает Хен.

«Это не нам решать», — одновременно с ней произносит Карен. — «Мы бы никогда не стали», — Карен строго смотрит на Хен, — «указывать тебе, как определять свою сексуальность. Только тебе решать, какой ярлык подходит лучше всего. Или ты можешь обойтись вообще без ярлыков. И тебе не нужно спешить. Нет никакого таймера. Тебе не нужно ничего решать прямо сейчас, ты можешь разбираться в том, что ты чувствуешь, столько времени, сколько потребуется».

«Но я бы на твоём месте не очень медлила», — добавляет Хен. — «Я знаю несколько гомо- и бисексуальных пожарных, которые были чрезвычайно рады, что Бак теперь в их рядах».

Эдди кидает на неё угрожающий взгляд, но понимает, что Хен права. Он уже видел это. Да с этого, собственно, и начался его экзистенциональный кризис.

Эдди закрывает лицо руками и выразительно выдыхает:

«Блядь».

Карен придвигает своё кресло ближе к нему, успокаивающе гладит по руке, и подливает в бокал ещё немного вина.

***

Эдди почти не спит этой ночью, и к утру у него уже готов план. Как ни странно, Эдди не требуется много времени, чтобы принять свои чувства к Баку, но он проворочался всю ночь, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше, чтобы у них с Баком могло что-то получиться. Сейчас, когда Эдди всё осознал, он не хочет упустить свой шанс. У него есть подозрения, что если он в скором времени не сделает первый шаг, Бак найдет себе бойфренда, и тогда Эдди будет опустошён. Поэтому он решает, что пригласит Бака к себе после смены, они поужинают, может быть посмотрят мультики с Крисом, а после того, как Крис отправится спать, Эдди просто признается Баку, что хочет быть с ним больше, чем друзьями. Несложный план.

Несложный план катится к чёрту, как только Эдди появляется на станции и видит Марка, который вообще-то должен находиться в своей пожарной части, но вместо этого он здесь, оборачивает свою грёбанную ладонь вокруг руки Бака и смотрит на него так, будто хочет сожрать вместо завтрака.

Прежде чем Эдди успевает осознать, что делает, его ноги уже пересекают комнату, и он хватает Бака за локоть.

«Прости, Марк, нам нужно срочно кое-что обсудить командой, так что вам придётся продолжить разговор позже», — бросает Эдди через плечо, подталкивая Бака в сторону раздевалок.

Бак смотрит на Эдди как на сумасшедшего и жестом извиняется перед Марком, но не сопротивляется. Эдди тащит Бака в раздевалку, которая, к счастью, пуста. Как только за ними закрывается дверь, Бак произносит:

«Что, чёрт побери, это сейчас было?»

Эдди тоже хотел бы знать ответ на этот вопрос, но он действовал на инстинктах, не видя перед собой ничего, кроме ладони Марка, касающейся руки Бака. Всё шло совсем не по плану. Эдди хочет объясниться, но его мозг, похоже, совсем не желает сотрудничать.

«Вы с Марком встречаетесь?» — вырывается у него в итоге.

Бак смотрит на Эдди, будто он одержим. 

«Нет, мы не встречаемся».

«Хорошо».

«Хорошо?» — недоумевает Бак.

«Да, хорошо. Вы целовались?»

«Какое твоё дело? Или это то, что тебя беспокоит в последнее время? У тебя какие-то проблемы с тем, что я целуюсь с парнями? Это полная херня, Эдди, я думал, ты выше этого», — Бак по-настоящему злится, но Эдди знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы увидеть за гневом смиренную печаль, будто Бак ожидал чего-то такого с момента своего признания.

«Ты прав, у меня _проблема_ с тем, что ты целуешься с парнями».

Злость и растерянность сменяют друг друга на лице Бака. Эдди понимает, что должен прояснить ситуацию, но его мозг путается, и он не может найти нужных слов. Единственное, что ему остается, сделать два решительных шага вперёд, схватить Бака за вороник форменной рубашки и прижаться к его губам своими. На одну ужасающую секунду Эдди чувствует, как Бак замирает, и ему кажется, что Хен и Карен абсолютно ошибались, и он отвратителен Баку, но прежде чем Эдди успевает закончить эту мысль, Бак хватает его за волосы и страстно отвечает на поцелуй. Который не заканчивается, пока им хватает дыхания. Эдди хочет касаться Бака везде. Его ладони отпускают воротник, движутся к плечам Бака, вниз по его рукам, пока Эдди не притягивает парня за талию к себе. Он не задумывается над тем, что делает, ему просто нужно, чтобы Бак был как можно ближе. Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Эдди продолжает придерживать Бака за талию на случай, если он вдруг решит слишком далеко отстраниться.

Эдди думает о том, как же восхитительно и чертовски горячо сейчас выглядит Бак. Ему не хочется ничего больше, кроме как затянуть Бака в ещё один поцелуй, и продолжать целовать его, пока их не прервёт какой-нибудь вызов, но Эдди понимает, что должен объясниться.

«Я понял вчера, что у меня проблема с тем, что ты целуешься с _кем-либо_ , кроме меня».  
«Так, подожди, получается ты…» — Бак замолкает и забавно хмурит брови, будто он решает математический пример и никак не может заставить уравнение работать.

Эдди с очарованием наблюдает за ним. У него, по крайней мере, была бессонная ночь, чтобы осознать свои чувства к Баку, и он не планировал так всё на него вываливать.

«Бисексуал? Полагаю, да. Честно говоря, меня не особо интересует это прямо сейчас. Я готов быть кем угодно, если это значит, что я буду с тобой».

Эдди внезапно осеняет нехарактерной неопределенностью. Очевидно, что он хоть немного нравится Баку, учитывая их поцелуй, но может быть Бак не хочет того же, что Эдди. Он совсем недавно понял, что его привлекают мужчины, возможно Бак хочет изучить появившиеся варианты. Эдди же совсем это не интересно. Сейчас, когда у него открылись глаза, он уверен, что Бак – единственный, кто ему нужен. Он осторожно всматривается в лицо Бака, но тот всё ещё выглядит поражённым. Полным радости тоже, но больше – поражённым, будто его мозг перестал функционировать в ту секунду, когда Эдди коснулся его губ. Так что у Эдди не остается иного выбора, кроме как спросить Бака напрямую, что и было его первоначальным планом на сегодняшний вечер.

«Это то, чего ты хочешь? Быть со мной, или…»

«Да!» — Практически выкрикивает Бак, раньше, чем Эдди заканчивает предложение.

«…ты хочешь, ну знаешь, изучить свои возможности».

«Нет-нет-нет». — Эдди чувствует радостное головокружение и втягивает Бака в очередной поцелуй. Но прежде чем ему удается углубить его, Бак отстраняется и с волнением добавляет, — «Только если ты этого хочешь? Встречаться с другими людьми?»

Эдди не может сдержать облегчённый смешок, хоть и понимает, что Бак выглядит неуверенным.

«Кажется, я уже показал, насколько мне не нравится идея того, что ты целуешь кого-то ещё. Так что, если мы собираемся что-то попробовать, я хочу чтобы это были _только мы_ ».

Бак широко улыбается, перед тем как наклонить голову и поцеловать Эдди, медленно и глубоко. Когда поцелуй заканчивается, Бак прижимается лбом ко лбу Эдди и убеждённо повторяет:

«Только мы».

И затем Бак снова целует Эдди, придерживая его за талию и подталкивая, пока не прижимает спиной к шкафчикам. Где-то в подсознании Эдди мелькает мысль, что ему должно быть странно, впервые поцеловать мужчину, но это Бак, поэтому всё идеально. Как будто кусочки пазла, наконец, сошлись, и всё встало на свои места. А потом Эдди теряется в ощущениях – губы и руки Бака, тяжесть его тела, прижатого к Эдди – и в голове не остаётся ни одной мысли. Бак покрывает горячими поцелуями его шею, и Эдди издаёт тихий всхлип, откидывая голову и предоставляя Баку лучший доступ. Эдди тянет рубашку Бака, в бездумной попытке почувствовать его кожу под своими руками. Он ещё раз пытается вытянуть рубашку брюк, когда случайно задевает рацию на поясе Бака, она пищит и заставляет парней резко отпрыгнуть друг от друга.

«Господи, мы же на работе», – стонет Эдди, роняя голову на плечо Бака. Его мозг, все-таки перезапустился, и Эдди благодарит всех богов за то, что никто не заходил в раздевалку, чтобы увидеть их, пока они были увлечены друг другом, не замечая ничего вокруг. Хотя, если вспомнить, какое шоу он устроил, затаскивая сюда Бака, наверняка, вся команда догадывается, что тут происходит.

«Мы, вероятно, не должны здесь этим заниматься?» – спрашивает Бак, но его горящие глаза намекают, что Эдди легко может убедить его в обратном.

Эдди коротко вздыхает.

«Думаю, это не самые подходящие место и время. Но ты же зайдёшь ко мне вечером?»  
Взгляд Бака наполнен обещаниями, он улыбается Эдди:

«Да, конечно. Вечером».

Бак открывает дверь, пропуская Эдди вперёд и выходя следом.

Эдди осознает, что форма Бака выглядит растрёпанной, и, скорее всего, его собственная причёска в таком же состоянии, в тот момент, когда они заходят на кухню, и вся команда 118 оборачивается и выжидающе смотрит на них.

«Всё получилось?» – первая нарушает тишину Хен.

Эдди переглядывается с Баком, который улыбается и пожимает плечами, и решает «да плевать», затем берёт его за руку и переплетает их пальцы.

И внезапно их накрывает какофония звуков и движения. Кто-то, Эдди не может понять кто, кричит «наконец-то», остальные одобрительно и очень громко поддерживают. Чимни делает фото, что бы отослать его Мэдди, пока капитан собирает со всех деньги.

Бак выглядит немного ошеломлённым происходящим. Эдди только смеётся и обнимает Бака за талию, наслаждаясь тем, как Бак сразу же тянется к нему.

«Думаю, ставка Кэпа сыграла».

«Они ставили? На нас? Им всем нужно научится не лезть в чужие дела», – ворчит Бак, выглядя слегка недовольным происходящим. Эдди, на самом деле, всё равно. Он с радостью примет все добродушные поддразнивания коллег, если принимать их он будет с Баком. 

В кармане Бака вибрирует телефон, он достает его, со стоном глядя на экран:

«Говоря о людях, которым нужно не лезть в чужие дела…»

Эдди кидает взгляд на телефон и видит кучу сообщений от Мэдди, в основном содержащих восклицательные знаки и смайлики.

«Эй, они просто взволнованы. Рады за нас. Скорее всего, единственный человек, который будет счастлив больше, чем твоя сестра, это Кристофер».

Улыбка озаряет лицо Бака, все следы раздражения исчезают, сменяясь тем мягким выражением, которое Эдди наблюдает каждый раз, когда Бак смотрит на Кристофера.

«Правда?» — с надеждой спрашивает Бак. И, боже, как Эдди могло так повезти, он нашёл не только безумно привлекательного парня, этот парень к тому же любит сына Эдди так же сильно, как он сам.

«Правда», — повторяет Эдди. И просто потому, что он не может устоять, когда Бак так на него смотрит, он наклоняется и нежно целует его.

Как только поцелуй заканчивается, раздается одобрительный свист команды. Эдди просто показывает им средний палец и целует Бака снова.


End file.
